Talk:Glossary of PPC Characters
I like this page idea. Thoughts? I think this is a great idea. Should I start adding agents and redirecting stub pages? It will be easier to handle them first, and then add all fully page-finished agents afterward. This will have ALL of the agents, so there will have to be an amendment to the 'Joining the PPC wiki' procedure. List agent here when pages are created, and THEN make agent pages... and the pages have to be finished ''pages... no more agent stubs created. Aster Corbett 13:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What I would do is just go down the categories (Agents, Staff, etc.) alphabetically, redirecting what needs redirecting on the way. Less chance to miss something that way. One thing I hadn't made up my mind about is listing Flowers, but they'll have to be on here, too, as they certainly are PPC characters. So too are people like Black Cats, who don't necessarily have a department, but I guess their affiliation and unit (Tinco, etc.) can be listed in place of a department. Also, dead people should probably always have a note saying that they are dead. Also, my preference is that this list is only for characters that have actually been named in a spin-off, or at least something permanent that can be linked to. I know tracking down sources will be a bitch at times, but still. I agree with your proposed amendment. ~Neshomeh 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) In fact, I think I'll get started on the As right now. ~Neshomeh 22:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Black Cats, the bulk of them were former DIS, which could probably do with noting. KGarrett 21:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I think that falls under the rule of "most current". If they became Black Cats, then they're listed as Black Cats. If they don't have a full wiki page to link to, their former alignment will be noted. ~Neshomeh 22:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay to add the ones I've created, or do you guys want to go in order? Miah 79 17:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it's fine to add your own if you want to (and this goes for everyone else, too). Heck, you know better than me where to find references. Just follow the format. {= ) ~Neshomeh 19:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What about minis? Or pets? Or sentient mad scientists in the form of cute flying kittens with opposable thumbs? Miah 79 21:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Not meaning to sound harsh, but I don't think pets count as characters for the purposes of the list. They're something people want to know about their owner, certainly, but not usually for their own sake, I think. It's something I might include in a note for a character without a page, but not a separate entry. I am of course open to any compelling evidence or arguments to the contrary. ~Neshomeh 00:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No Appearance? There are one or two characters so far that have/had wiki pages (since redirected) that also have not yet appeared in a mission or even a mention yet still have a mention on a pre-existing wiki page. I am putting down info about the writer, their proposed division, and tacking 'No Appearance' on the end of it.. Maybe somebody got Permission and then didn't use it...? that was Aster Yeah, there were a couple of those in the first run of As that I did--I know one was Rilwen's. I just skipped 'em, since the whole point of this list is that everybody on it has a link to something. If you want to take notes here, maybe, that's a good idea. I'll find out which character(s) I skipped and start it. ~Neshomeh 16:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I assume those're people who'll be added once they've started appearing in things? I know a lot of my characters, for example, are just people I've not had the chance to do stuff with or haven't finished writings for. KGarrett 21:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If and only if. Some of you like inventing characters for the heck of it, which is fine, but if nothing was or is ever done with them there's really no point in listing them on the wiki as far as anyone else is concerned, because there's no actual evidence of them existing in-continuity. Now, if they're even just mentioned by someone else in a story, or posted RP log, or something in-continuity, then that's cool, because there's something we can point to and say "this person's name appeared here." They still don't necessarily need their own wiki page, though, if their only relevance is a one-mention relationship to someone else (i.e. so many of Tawaki's bit people). Does that make sense? ~Neshomeh 22:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. Just thought to ask since I know in my case it's not so much that I don't intend to write as I haven't ''finished writing or found places to use a given character. Others are probably the same way. KGarrett 22:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get that. I think the general feeling of people who spend a lot of time on the wiki is just that things shouldn't be added to it until they actually appear in writing, that's all. {= ) ~Neshomeh 19:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) List of Characters with No Appearances Alex Warren - Floaters - Drental Parjir - Ugolino - Home (contains no writing) Allira Nima - Finance - N/A - Rilwen - No link Amber Dashel - DoI - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No link Authoritative Elanor, The - DOOCH, Dept. Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No link (much as I hate to not include Plants...) Blba Tree, The - Personnel, DIA Archivist - N/A - Shared NPC (?) - No link Cattail, The - DMS, DMO Division, Division Head (?) - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link Cilantro, The - RDR, Department Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link (For the sake of the less humor enabled, when this entry is added, the entry for the Coriander must also be added to preserve the joke.) Cold - DoF - N/A - ? - No Link (I cannot find the mention) Coriander, The - DRD, Department Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link (For the sake of the less humor enabled, the entry for the Cilantro must also be added to preserve the joke.) Drental Parjir - Floaters - Alex Warren - Ugolino - Home (contains no writing) Eesa Greenley - DMS - Sive - Cinnia Aine - No Link Emma Kaylan - Floaters - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link *Died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion Ethan Fox - DMS - Lena Montrose - unknown - No Link *Inactive; resides in FicPsych due to homicidal insanity Florence Higiri-Toombs - citizen - N/A - unknown (Chatvert) - No Link Georgia Branch - Floaters - Kumori Tenki - Oozaru Angel - No Link Hegemony Haribunda - Floaters - Trip Tiptree - Serra -No Link Hollian Tannis - DIA - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Jara Hamee - DMS - Zan Holbar - unknown (Tawaki?) - No Link Jeanette Smith - DMS - Maria Falcone - Tomato - No Link Jessie Lancaster - DMS - Luke Celinus - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Kippers - Floaters - Zed - Chatvert - No Link Krisprolls - Floaters - Whatever and South - Khajidu - No Link *Youngest of the Infernal Trio. Kumori Tenki - Floaters - Georgia Branch - Oozaru Angel - No Link Lucifer Niccals - citizen? - N/A - PitViperOfDoom - No Link * This guy's a cat, so I'm not sure he technically counts as a character in his own right or not. Lusa - DMS, Harry Potter - C'trish/Dustin O'Grady - unknown (Tawaki?) - No Link Lyra Mackenzie - DMS, LotR - Kelvin Talathion - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Prod - Floaters - Sean Dark - Sliven - Does a picture count? Really Big Monkey Puzzle Tree, The - BRD, Bad Quizzes Division Head - N/A - unknown - No link Sean Dark - Floaters - Prod - Sliven - Does a picture count? Sive Arton - DMS - Eesa Greenley - Cinnia Aine - No link South - Floaters - Whatever and Krisprolls - Khajidu - No link Tanar Lok - APD, Star Wars Division - Corbin Wyda (no page) - KGarrett - No Link Undis Closed - unknown - unknown - unknown - No Link *Radio Nutmeg? Venus Fly Trap, The - DP, Department Head - unknown - unknown - no link Whatever - Floaters - Krisprolls and South - Khajidu - No Link * Infernal Trio. Zed - Floaters - Kippers - Chatvert - No Link Further Discussion Just to note - Gerry appears in the PPC Movie script. Along with several other members of Building Maintenance.Cassie5squared 07:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Does that really count, given - no offence - the movie thing never really got anywhere? KGarrett 08:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway, though. I'll investigate it when I make my second pass through these guys who have no obvious/easily researched link. Also, I stupidly forgot to sign my name. Aster Corbett 16:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't the movie script basically lifted from the RP transcripts, though? Or were the building maintenance people added in after the fact? EDIT: I'm right. Ctrl+S Gerry. https://docs.google.com/Doc?id=dfg2s5q3_152g85dnkcw ~Neshomeh 16:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Non-canon agents Pretty much as it says on the tin. I was just wondering what we should do with PPC characters who've been non-canon, like Chliever's stuff. Thoughts? 03:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Include them as agents, because they still have written and hosted material for the PPC. But make a note their material is non-canon, and get rid of any edits to other official lists of what's canon. If they have made mini types, remove them so that others can make their own. If they have made technology or other canon tidbits, either note that it's no longer canon or remove it. This glossary is an index of everything, even stuff that's been made non-canon-- because at one point in time, it was canon and that's what we're tracking. Things that have NEVER been canon, such as agents that have never appeared in any written materials we can fine, we are quarantining and investigating further.Aster Corbett 15:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) "Other" for link names, and other things. I don't think this is necessary. So far, you've only got it on Morgan, and she's got plenty of other links and a page besides; the Avon Rift thing doesn't really need to be listed here. ~Neshomeh 21:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Also regarding link names, I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to add "Reorganisation" and "Crashing Down" as labels, since many of the characters that appear in one or the other appear ONLY there. Thoughts? ~Neshomeh 19:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) On some of the No Appearences lot -Cold, from Finance, definitely isn't mine, and I've never heard of him/her. {C -Undis Closed doesn't appear in /print/, but has appeared in three separate radio plays (along with Agents Notte Ling and, technically, Wiktionary). Does someone who has more lines than many agents, even though they're spoken not written, get a spot? And if not, would he if I uploaded the transcripts somewhere? Huinesoron 23:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) If you can link to the radio plays, that would be enough-- written OR audio should suffice, as long as Undis Closed has been in offical PPC materials. Transcript or just the source file-- if you can do that, feel free to link it, and then move Undis Closed from this list to the real list in a heartbeat. :) I have no idea about Cold. ._.; Aster Corbett 23:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, it's three plays in three parts each, so that would be nine links. 20:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Only one link needs to be given for the character: A link to where all of the segments are hosted (like to an index) or if none exists, to the FIRST APPEARANCE of this character, meaning the first radio segment he appears in. The first option is preferable though. Aster Corbett 20:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC)